Por culpa de Septimus Weasley
by Muselina Black
Summary: Si ni fuera por Septimus Weasley, Cedrella ni siquiera se estaría planteando dejar a su familia. Ahora tiene que tomar una decisión que cambiará toda su vida. Y todo es culpa suya. Este fic participa en el Reto Especial del Foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black


_**Disclaimer: **Nada del Potterverso me pertenece, sólo lo tomo prestado.  
_

___Este fic participa en el Reto Especial del Foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

___Para esta historia, me tocó escribir sobre Cedrella Black, quien dejó a su familia por amor. Al menos es una historia más positiva que la anterior._

**Por culpa de Septimus Weasley**

Todo es culpa de Septimus Weasley. Si ese torpón pelirrojo no se hubiera cruzado en su camino, Cedrella no estaría en la posición en la que estaba. No estaría pensando en abandonar a su familia y al único mundo que siempre había conocido. Ni siquiera lo habría considerado. Pero sabe que sus padres piensan casarla con un respetable mago sangre pura, como corresponde a una Black de pura cepa como ella.

Y ella sabe que no lo podrá tolerar.

Se deja caer sobre de espaldas sobre su cama. Si Septimus no hubiera aparecido en su vida, no sentiría las ganas de chillar que ahora la embargan. No se sentiría desgarrada por dentro. ¿Por qué tenía que elegir? Su familia o Septimus. Sabe que no podía tener ambas, pero no quiere tener que elegir.

Sin embargo, sabe muy bien que tiene que hacerlo.

Piensa en la tía Lycoris, que sigue lamentándose por haber perdido a su amor. Siempre encerrada en su habitación, odiando todo y a todos. Odiándose a sí misma.

Cedrella no quiere terminar así. No quiere terminar odiándose a sí misma por su cobardía, ni a su familia por impedirle la felicidad. Nunca antes había osado pensar en su familia como una carga. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que pesaban todos. Y lo mucho que abultaban esos ideales de pureza en los que había creído alguna vez.

¿De verdad había creído en ellos? Cedrella nunca pensó en esas cosas hasta que conoció a Septimus y él le demostró que el mundo no era en blanco y negro como los Black lo pintaban. Que los _muggles_ no eran tan malos y los magos tan buenos como quieren hacer creer. Septimus le mostró que hay un mundo distinto a donde siempre creció.

Septimus. Cedrella no puede evitar una sonrisa al pensar en él. En él con su pelo rojo y las innumerables pecas en su nariz. Le parece que es imposible que alguien tenga tantas pecas, pero él las tiene. Y su sonrisa.

Cuando Cedrella piensa en él, lo primero que se le viene a la mente es su sonrisa. Septimus tiene una sonrisa adorable, que hace que cualquiera se sienta cómodo con él. Recuerda que lo conoció en Hogwarts. Él tropezó con ella de golpe y tiró todas sus cosas al suelo. Ella había estado lista para gritarle de todo, pero él la desarmó con esa sonrisa encantadora.

Y desde entonces, su mundo no deja de dar vueltas.

Porque Septimus es perfecto para ella. Y ella lo sabe. Cedrella sabe que nunca podrá ser feliz sin ver esas pecas en la punta de su nariz, esa sonrisa que parece eliminar todos los problemas de sopetón y sin escucharlo llamarla «Ceddie». Al principio le parecía vulgar, pero ahora es la palabra más maravillosa del mundo.

Y de pronto, Cedrella se da cuenta de que ha tomado una decisión. Sabe que implica cortar todos sus lazos con su familia, porque Septimus será un _sangrelimpia_ pero no viene precisamente de una familia respetable. A ella le da igual. Está completa y totalmente enamorada de Septimus Weasley, por loco que pueda parecer.

Por él, dejará atrás a toda su familia, a la casa en que nació y el futuro que sus padres han planeado desde que nació. Por él, renunciará a un montón de creencias que nunca la convencieron del todo.

Cedrella acaba de tomar su decisión y no hay vuelta atrás.

Todo por culpa de Septimus Weasley.

**FIN**

* * *

_Bueno, hasta aquí será. Dejar de lado a su familia seguramente no fue fácil, pero seguro que Cedrella vivió una vida feliz al lado de Septimus y rodeada de sus hijos. A veces simplemente hay que elegir._

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Muselina_


End file.
